


The Green Spider Chronicles

by Neon_Empire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, First Time, Graphic Description, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Language, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Teen Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_Empire/pseuds/Neon_Empire
Summary: After the events of Infinity War, Peter Parker finds himself facing the consequences of abandoning yet another school trip. Without being able to explain that he's Spiderman, he ends up getting kicked out of school and sent to a public school instead. Now Peter must find out how exactly he is going to balance being Spiderman and Peter Parker-which one is more important.Things take an even bigger turn when he meets Harry Osborn. Can he actually have a normal life and be spiderman?And who is this new villain that calls himself the 'Green Goblin'?*This is a Spiderman Homecoming MCU AU*-Harry Osborn is portrayed by Martin Garrix in this fic.-Both main characters are of age.-This is my own take on how Peter Parker found his love for photography.-It won't really go into Infinity War. In this story, there was an epic battle, Tony was badly injured/now in a coma. Avengers beat Thanos. Snap was reversed.Enjoy!





	1. Hot

It's been a really _strange_ year.   
  
  
Maybe even weirder than the year he got bit by a radio active spider.  
  
  
In October it was too warm, followed by terrible snow storms in December-all the way to March..... himself dying in April and being brought back.  
  
  
That's part of being Spider-Man though, and well, Peter has accepted that. At least the people that really matter in his life know about his secret. Aunt May and Ned. There was only one problem with hiding his identity from the rest of the world- it made explaining to his school why he disappeared on yet another field trip a bit difficult. Impossible actually.  
  
  
"Can't you give him another chance?" May tries to use her amazing chemistry to pursuade the principal. "He's a  _really_  good kid. His grades have been strong. It's obvious that he _does_ belong in this school."   
  
  
Principal Morita pulls up the records. "Yes, his grades do prove that he belongs here. But his lack of extracurricular activities and being involved with the school itself is a different story. That, and the trouble he's been getting into lately-"  
  
"-he's going to be a senior next year. _His last year_. I'll make sure he joins band again, we still have his flute." May tries to reason.   
  
  
"Yes. Senior Year. And I must focus on the students that _want_ to be here. Students that will make the most out of everything this school has to offer. Peter is no longer one of those students." Ouch. The principal sighs, " He's been here on a scholarship, and it was easy because he had what this school was looking for. I promise we'll make sure this effects his future... as little as possible. His GPA will remain the same."   
  
  
Scholarship?   
  
  
Peter tries to wrap his head around the word. Scholarship. He knew his school had scholarships for gifted kids that couldn't afford to go to Midtown High School. Every year they selected a total of 10 deserving students and paid for their tuition. Peter didn't know _he_ was one of those students. He always thought that his parents left his Aunt and Uncle a good amount of money to take care of him. To pay for him to go to some great private school, and eventually a nice college. If he was here on a scholarship...  
  
  
She was always gushing over how smart he was. Her and Uncle Ben got him the scholarship. He couldn't even be angry at Principal Morita because he was right, that money should go to someone else.   
  
  
*  
  
  
The ride back home is silent. Peter can feel the panic rising up in him as his future dims. His future as Spider-man is easy, but what about his future as Peter Parker? Deep down, he knows that this isn't unreasonable. College was going to be ten times more stressful and eventually, he would have to make a choice. Would he be accepted into a college if they knew he was kicked out?   
  
  
"Peter...." May leaves the car running for a moment, staring at the dashboard. She looks like she has something to say. A few things. She's trying to decide which one she wants to say. "What do you want for dinner?" She asks.   
  
  
The teenager looks down at the textbook on his lap, surprised to notice there are a few drops of water on it. He brushes them off, another falling on the back of his hand in the process. "I'm so sorry, Aunt May." He takes a deep, shakey breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry I let you down."   
  
  
"No-Peter you didn't." She reaches over and hugs him causing the text books to slide off his lap and onto the floor. "You didn't choose for this to happen. And I'm like, _super_ proud of you. School is..." she struggles to find the words, "not everything. It is **important** , and I want you to always continue your education because you are so smart. But one day, you're going to find a career that will help you be Peter Parker and Spider-man." She kisses his damp cheek before pulling back, only holding his hands. "Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. Getting away from science might help you find different passions. And at least you're not going to that school on 46th. I heard the principal has a crossbow."   
  
  
The moment they enter the apartment, they let out a groan. It's _hot_. When they left this morning it was nice and cool so neither of them thought to turn on the A/C before they left. There were only two units in the apartment. One in Aunt May's room, one in the living room. Because of where Peter's window is, he's not allowed to have an A/C unit. Instead he has to leave his door open and pray that the A/C would reach his tiny corner room before he melted.   
  
  
He pulls off his shirt and lays down on the cold tiled floor in the center of his room. All those times he pushed school and his friends to the side and this was the result. All so that he could take down the bad guys. He can feel them all laughing in his head. 'Haha, you spent so much time ruining our lives, you've finally destroyed yours.'   
  
  
His closes his eyes.  
  
  
"I'm going to order pizza for dinner would you mind-Peter?" May looks around the room, then up to the ceiling. "Peter?"  
  
  
"Down here," Peter waves from the floor. "Ceilings a bad choice. Heat rises." He states. He sits up and brushes the dust bunnies from his skin. "Is it just me or is the A/C in the livingroom not working?"   
  
  
She frowns, leaning against his door. "Yeah, I'm going to have to get a new one this weekend. I can leave my bedroom door open tonight. It might help."   
  
  
"No! No, it's fine. You have to stay cool. You have work tomorrow and you hate getting ready in the heat." He quickly says.   
  
  
May smiles. "Then sleep in my room tonight. I'll pull out your old superman sleeping bag."   
  
  
Peter snorts. "I'll pass on the sleeping bag, but I can set up some blankets." He grabs a fresh t-shirt from his dresser. "Did you call it in yet?"   
  


"I'll go do it now." She says, heading to the kitchen.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Although it was nighttime, it hadn't become much cooler. Peter had spent a few minutes trying to decide if he should bother putting on his suit under his civilian clothes. He decided that for tonight, he would be just Peter.   
  
  
That sounds easy enough, right?   
  
  
He walks across the street to Papa Joe's, gets the pizza, then waits to cross the street again. The pizza smells good. He didn't eat anything today and he's already decided that there will not be any leftovers.   
  
  
Everything slows down. The light says it's safe for them to walk, but Peter's body screams danger. He's frozen in place. That's when he _sees_ it. A silver ferrari-one of those 'rent by the hour cars'- is about to blow the light. It was going too fast and won't be able to stop in time. For a moment he thinks everyone will be fine, except for a guy that's only a few feet away. He has his hood pulled up and headphones in, staring down at his iPod, completely oblivious to what's about to happen.   
  
  
Peter reacts. He steps forward, grabbing the guy by his arm and yanks him back. It's almost perfect except his hands flew out in shock and the one holding his ipod smacked into the side mirror of the car. They fall back together, a few people coming over to see if they are okay. 

"Fucking asshole!" The guy shouts, then picks his broken ipod up off the floor. "Wow, you just saved my ass." He says and Peter's face goes red when a few people around him clap. He saves people everyday, but doing it without his suit makes him feel naked.   
  
  
The rest of the crowd moves on while the two of them remain on the corner. The guy looks young-around Peter's age. He's probably the only person wearing a hoodie in this weather.   
  
  
Peter looks down at his hand. "You're...uhm... bleeding. I'm sorry."   
  
  
The guy chuckles a bit. "Sorry?" He looks down at his hand. "Why are you sorry?"   
  
  
' _Beause I could have done better,_ ' he thinks to himself. "You should get that checked out. It looks serious." He replies.   
  
  
"Nah. This is nothing." The guy looks down on the ground. "Aw man, is that your pizza? I guess Papa Joe's wasn't as lucky as me. Hey, let me get you another pie. It's the least I can do."   
  
  
Peter waviers. He doesn't have enough money on him to get another pizza. "Alright." He agrees. "I'm Peter by the way."   
  
  
"Harry." The guy shakes his hand, wincing. Wrong hand.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Peter takes another look at it once they are under the fluorescent lights. "Another cheese pie. I dropped the last one." Peter calls out to Joe.   
  
  
"What's wrong with you? Going around, dropping my pizza. I'm busy tonight." Joe shouts back.  
  
  
Peter grins. "Ey' I just saved a man." He calls out jokingly.   
  
  
"Ppppfffttt~big fucking deal." Joe waves him off and starts making a new pizza anyway.   
  
  
"You should really get this checked out. I think you need stitches." Peter grabs a few tissues and holds them to Harry's hand to see if the bleeding stops. It doesn't.  
  
  
Harry shakes his head. "Nah. I'll just use some crazy glue. It'll be fine."   
  
  
Peter nods in understanding. It must be money. Even the minute clinic down the road charges a hundred just to be seen. "My Aunt is a nurse. Would you let her see it?" He tries. Besides, it'll be a nice distraction instead of sitting in silence, trying to talk about anything other than the fact that he was just kicked out of school.   
  
  
Harry winces. "Ah. You already saved my life. I don't want to mess up your whole night."   
  
  
"It's no problem. Really."   
  
  
*  
  
  
"It doesn't look too deep.  Four stitches should be alright. Just keep checking it for infection, okay? If you start feeling sick or it gets really red, go to the hospital." Aunt May begins setting out all the tools she will need. She's oddly excited about this. Peter figures it's because she gets to be involved with him saving someone for a change.

Harry nods, shifting uncomfortably in the chair. "I'll keep an eye on it." He says. "Did I mention you guys are like... the nicest people I've ever met."   
  
  
Peter grins. "Only a hundred times." He says before taking a bite of his pizza.   
  
  
"So, are you going to college around here?" May asks, trying to distract him from the needle.   
  
  
Harry winces anyway as it pierces his skin. "High School actually." He winces again. "I just finished up my Junior year." He explains. "I go to Barcley."   
  
  
May looks up. "Oh! Peter is going there next year! He'll be a senior too." Peter's eyes go wide in panic. "We just moved here." She calmly lies.   
  
  
"You're going to Barcley?" Harry asks, sounding pleasently surprised. "That's awesome! You should sign up for Photography as an elective. Mrs. Patterson is cool and it's an easy A." 

  
Peter smiles. "Sounds cool but I don't know much about photography." He says, then quickly adds. "But, I might check it out. I'm not really sure what classes I'm required to take."   
  
  
May finishes the last stitch, then adds a bandage. "Alright, you're all set. Keep the bandage on until tomorrow morning, then try to keep the stitches as dry as possible. Come back in about 7 days and I'll take them out for you."   
  
  
Harry smiles. "Thank you so much," he looks to Peter. "For everything." He looks at his cracked screen. "I really need to get home though."   
  
  
"Of course! I'm sure your mother is worried." May says, putting away her kit.   
  
  
He turns to Peter. "Do you want to exchange numbers?"   
  
  
He's not sure why, but his face burns slightly from the question. It's not like it's weird he wants to exchange numbers. He probably just wants his number in case his hand gets worse. "Sure!" He pulls out his phone, typing in the number. He sends him a text, waiting until the others phone alerts him.   
  
  
"Bad luck with electronics?" Harry asks, pointing at the cracked screen on Peter's phone. He then holds up his own damaged phone. "Me too."

  
*  
  
  
After Harry left, Peter showered, brushed his teeth, and started setting up his spot in his Aunt's bedroom. He feels good. Better than earlier. Peter flattens out the giant blanket, than folds it in half before lying his pillow down. He would never admit it, but he loves sleeping in this room. When he was little, he slept in this room almost every night. He used to sleep on the floor by Uncle Ben's side and pretend to be asleep while he listened to them talk about their day. He didn't listen to the words. He was just comforted by their voices.  His parents were always away on buisness trips so he liked to secretly pretend that Aunt May and Uncle Ben were his parents.   
  
  
He looks up at the cieling, his heart clenching at the thought of his Uncle. What would he have said if he knew Peter got kicked out? Would he be disappointed? Probably not. He still wishes that he was here. Life would have been so different. Aunt May had been thinking about having a child of her own. She wouldn't have to work so hard to pay the bills.   
  
  
"That guy was cute." Aunt May says as she enters the room. She throws a clean blanket over Peter. "And I think he really liked you."   
  
  
Peter looks up at her. "What? No." He quickly says.  
  
  
She snorts, climbing into her own bed. "Okay, okay." She says easily. "It's not like it would be a bad thing."   
  
  
Peter thinks for a moment. He definitely doesn't like guys. Not that there is anything wrong with it, he's just always liked girls. Like Liz. ' _The guy did have really nice eyes,'_ he thinks to himself. "Why do you think he likes me?"   
  
  
"He could've just went to an emergency clinic to have his hand looked at." She points out.  
  
  
"Maybe he couldn't afford it."   
  
  
She laughs. "He was wearing Givenchy sneakers and he smelled like Guicci."   
  
  
_'So that's what that nice smell was.'_ Peter looks over when his phone lights up. He expects it to be a text from Ned, but instead it's a new number. One he never finished keying into his phone.   
  
  
**Harry:** _Hand is doing great! Tell your Aunt thanks.:)_ **Followed by a photo of his hand.**  
  
Peter looks over at his Aunt, who's staring down at him with a smirk. "Goodnight." She says sweetly, then pulls the covers over her. He looks back down at the phone, feeling just a tiny bit excited by the text message.   
  
_'It's because you're only friend is Ned,'_ he reasons with himself, _'It wouldn't hurt to have a friend for the next school year.'_  
  
**Peter:** _She's in bed, but I'll let her know tomorrow. :)_  
  
He grins when another text message immediatley follows.   
  
**Harry:** _I didn't realise how late it was! What are you doing up ? Saving more people?_  
  
He laughs at both the question, and the irony of the joke. 

 **Peter:** _No more tonight. Maybe tomorrow though if I get bored. ;)_

 **Harry:** _If your not to busy saving people, want to hang out?_  
  
Peter bites down on his bottom lip. He wants to hang out. So the number exchange wasn't just because of his hand. Still, it doesn't have to mean anything.   
  
**Peter:** _Sure. I have some things to do in the morning, but we can meet up after._  
  
**Harry:** _Great!  (_ Followed by)  _'Night. :)_


	2. Well

"I can't believe they kicked you out. I mean, you haven't even done drugs."   
  
  
Peter snorts. "No. I've just quit all my extracurricular activites, cut class, walked out of detention, ditched two school field trips, shown up to school looking like I've been in bar fights, and according to my attendence, I've missed over 38% of the school year." He looks to Ned. "But thank God I never smoked pot. _That_ would be bad." He looks around, despite the fact that no one can hear them. He decided to have this meeting on the top of his building. There used to be a really nice rooftop garden up here, but the nice couple that kept it going moved out and almost everything died. It was open to everyone, in case someone found the time. No one ever did. There _was_ some nice shade and the breeze made it a lot nicer than sitting inside his apartment.   
  
  
Ned lets out a huff. "So like... are you going to be Spider-man full time now? You know, you could probably start charging people."   
  
  
"I can't charge people for saving them!"   
  
  
"No, not for _saving_ them. You should start your own Uber. But instead of driving them, you can swing them to wherever they need to go." He explains.   
  
  
Peter covers his face with his hands. He can imagine it in his head, swinging through Queens with an adult strapped to his chest. Trying not to crash into things while they take selfies. To be honest, he'd probably make a lot of money, but he would never be able to look at himself in the mirror again. "I'm still going to finish High School. Next week Aunt May and I are going to Barcley to register. I have to prove I'm not a complete delinquent and go over what classes I'll be taking." He shrugs.  
  
  
"Barcley isn't a bad school! MJ's brother went there. He's in the Marines now." Ned says, casually giving his fifth random MJ fact in the past hour.

  
Peter smiles to himself at the thought that there might be something going on there. "Is that so?" They've been hanging out a lot. Good. He couldn't stand the thought of Ned sitting alone at lunch. In a way, Peter feels a tiny bit jealous that Ned is going to be finishing his senior year at Midtown. He'll graduate from that school.  
  
  
"Anyway, did anything interesting happen today?"   
  
  
He looks down at his suit with a sigh. "No. it's been too nice of a day." Most of the things that happened were things he couldn't really deal with. Lots of medical calls from the heat. He handed out a few cold bottles of water and helped guy get back into his apartment(after finding out  he wasn't a burglar, he just lost his key). "You know, maybe I should take a few classes in first aid. I can't even begin to tell you how many times someone gets hurt and I'm stuck doing nothing while I wait for an ambulance." Or when someone cuts open their hand.   
  
  
"That's actually a good idea. You're Aunt would probably hook you up." Ned looks down as his phone goes off. "Oh, MJ just texted. Do you want to go see a movie? MJ's getting tickets to see the new Star Wars."   
  
  
Peter thinks for a moment. He's about to say 'yes', than decides not too. He would just feel like a third wheel. "Nah. I have stuff to do. But let me know how it is." He waves bye as Ned heads back into the building, then lays down on the bench. Telling him didn't go as bad as he thought it would. He didn't completely freak out and it didn't look like their friendship was going to suffer in any way. And he was happy to know that Ned might be dating soon... even if MJ wasn't really the nicest person in the world. She always sat at their lunch table and brutally criticised them.  
  
  
Speaking of lunch, his stomach growls.   
  
  
"Does Delmar's still close early on Sundays?" He picks up his phone. His favourite deli finally reopened across the street but he never checked to see if the hours remained the same. If not, he would go inside and hunt for food. He could eat something then go back out to-  
  
 **Harry:** _I'm in the neighbourhood. Want to hang out?_  
  
He looks at the time the message was sent. He recieved it at 2:54 and it was 3:07 now.   
  
 **Peter:** _Sure! Where do you want to meet?_  
  
 **Harry:** _I'm a block down from you. I'll meet you outside your apartment._  
  
  
Peter hurries into his house to get ready. He hits the button on his chest, grimincing when his Spider-man suit sticks to his skin instead of falling off. ' _Did I really sweat that much?_ ' He pulls out some clothes then jumps into his shower. It takes him ten minutes to wash off and get on his clothes. By the time he's outside, Harry is sitting on a bench playing some kind of game on his phone. He looks up and grins as Peter makes his way over to him.   
  
  
 _How is this guy so good looking?_ Peter suddenly feels a little self conscious about his own looks. Not that he thinks he's hidious or anything. _Blue eyes. He has really nice blue eyes._ He confirms, subconsiously running his hand through his own damp hair. _He has really good hair too_. He can hear Aunt May's voice in his head. _'That guy was cute.'_ He totally wouldn't be thinking about it if it wasn't for what she said. Now that she mentioned it....it made things weird.   
  
  
Weird.   
  
  
Girls are hot. He supposed guys can be hot too.   
  
  
"Are you hungry?" Harry asks.   
  
  
Peter smiles. "I am. Do want to go to Delmar's?"   
  
  
"Sure. I've never been there."   
  
  
Peter looks at him, "Really? Where do you normally go to get lunch?"   
  
  
"Subway?"  
  
  
"Ew, dude."  
  
  
Harry looks very amused at Peter's response. "Well, lead the way to this wonderful place. It better be good or I'm going to Subway."   
  
  
*  
  
  
"Whoah, there's a cat!" Peter looks over as Harry points at Murph, whose cleaning himself on the counter. "Sir, a cat got in your store." Harry attempts to tell Delmar.   
  
  
The owner gives him a look. "He works here." He simply states before turning to Peter. "You're friend visiting from upstate or something?" He asks.   
  
  
Harry ignores both of them, petting the cat with a huge grin on his face. "Nice kitty."   
  
  
Peter chuckles. "Something tells me you're not from Queens." He states.   
  
  
At first, Harry looks startled, then smirks. "Something tells me, you didn't just move here." Peter's jaw drops a bit, remembering the lie his aunt told Harry last night. "I'll get whatever he's getting. Put them both on this." He hands Delmar his credit card.   
  
  
"I got my own." Peter quickly hands Delmar a five dollar bill and Harry shrugs.   
  
  
After getting slurpees from 7-Eleven, they settle down at a small table in the shade outside of the store.   
  
  
"Mm. This really is the best sandwich. I'll ever eat Subway again." Harry confirms after his first bite.   
  
  
Peter can't understand the excitement he feels. He's nervous. Why is he so damn nervous around him? It's not his spider senses or anything. This is different. And he's never had someone just want to be his friend.   
  
  
That's when a thought hits him. He feels so stupid! Harry is becoming his friend because he saved his life. That's all. This guy will probably hang out with him a few times, then stop contacting him. They'll probably wave awkwardly as they pass each other in the hall at school and that will be it.   
  
  
"So, what's the school like?" He asks. 

  
Harry thinks for a moment. "It's cool." He shrugs. "Everyone kind of does their own thing. Most of the classes are boring. The criminal justice teacher is really funny."   
  
  
"Criminal justice? Photography class? What other classes do they have?"   
  
  
"A lot." Harry chuckles. "You'll probably have to pick an elective. They offer a lot. Shakespeare, Film Critism, Creative Writing, Baking, Adult Studies," he snorts at Peter's suspicious look, "It's where you learn how to write checks, pay bills, and just-adult."   
  
  
Peter takes a sip of his slurpee. He's certianly seeing the brighter side of this school thing. "So you already decided on your classes? I have to go next week to meet with the guidance councler."   
  
  
"I did. I'm only taking one elective since I have all my credits." He explains. "So, where are you from?" He asks. When Peter gives him a confused look, Harry arches a brow. "You're Aunt said you moved here."   
  
  
"Actually," Peter shifts in his seat, "I..." he winces. If this is what he thinks it is, would it be smart to tell this guy he was kicked out of his old school? Probably not.   
  
  
Luckily, Harry waves off the question. "Nevermind. You don't have to talk about it." He quicky says.  
  
  
Peter sighs in relief. "Can I ask you something though?"   
  
  
"Sure."   
  
  
"Why do you want to hang out with me?" He asks, hoping he doesn't come off as too suspicious. He expects a simple, ' _Cause you seem cool'_  or ' _You saved my life.'  
_  
  
"Because you're cute."   
  
  
Peter breathes into his straw, causing the pina coloda slurpee to bubble. "Sorry, what?"   
  
  
Harry shrugs. "You saved my life, you're really nice, and you have beautiful brown eyes. You didn't really show any signs that you'd be interested, but I thought, it was worth at least trying to get to know you. Maybe if you weren't interested, you would at least keep me as a friend?" He takes a sip of his slurpee. "Wow, that's a lot of.... I have to use the bathroom. I'll give you some time to run away." He gets up and heads into the store.   
  
  
Peter lets out a deep breath, needing a moment to think. There are so many emotions going through him right now. He's nervous. He only met this guy yesterday and, being honest, he _does_ have trust issues. He's also happy because no one's ever confessed that they like him, or think he's at all attractive. Lastly, he's excited because something _is_ there. He'll admit that much. But not only does he need to really think about if he wants to be in a relationship, he has a lot to work out in his personal life. He was only kicked out of school yesterday.   
  
  
Ever since he met Harry, the stress from being kicked out of school mellowed enough to feel like it was weeks old news.   
  
  
 ** _'HEY WATCH IT!'_**  
  
  
A motorcycle comes speeding by, almost wrecking into a woman and her child. Three cop cars are in pursuit and Peter knows they will never reach him in time. He looks down at his backpack. His suit is stuffed in there. If he runs into the alley down the street, he can catch up to them.   
  
  
"You're stil here!" Harry sits back down in his seat cheerfully.   
  
  
Peter looks at him. "Uh... I actually have to... I just saw my Aunt and she looked upset. I'll be 20 minutes, at most."   
  
  
Harry makes a face. "Sure."   
  
  
"No! I'm serious. I really want to talk about this." He gets up. "I'll be back. If you stay here, I'll be back." He backs out of the store then breaks into a sprint. 

  
He waits until no one is looking, then slips into the alley. His suit is still damp from wearing it earlier, but he slides it on anyway, groaning when it sticks to his skin. Of all the times he read super hero comics as a child, he never thought about how uncomfortable it felt to wear such outfits in the summer.   
  
  
He sticks his backpack to the dumpster than takes off to find the motorcycle.   
  
  
 _Maybe I'll be lucky and they'll have caught the guy already. I can change, go back to Harry and...damn it._  
  
  
Of course not. The cop cars have crashed and the motorcyclist is far down the road.   
  
  
*  
  


It's been amost an hour. He runs faster, hoping that Harry will still be there by the time he changes and makes it back.   
  
  
"NO!" He groans. His backpack is gone. The dumpster is still there, but someone stole his backpack. Nothing was in it other then his clothes and a few pens.

  
It's gone.   
  
  
Harry will be gone too.   
  
  
 _'Don't give up. You can make it back to the house.'_ He groans. No. Harry won't be there. He probably left already. He gasps when an idea hits him. He can swing by in his spider suit and take a peak. That way he doesn't feel guilty!   
  
  
Peter stays mostly on top of the buildings as he makes his way over to where they were before. He slows down when he lands on top of the 7-Eleven, then peeks over the side.  
  
  
 _'He's still there! Holy shit!'_  
  
  
He runs back to his apartment as quickly as possible and climbs in through his window. He is absolutely soaked and getting redressed in a hot room does not help. He runs out of his apartment, determind to make it back in time. How will he explain that he had to change his clothes? He can make up some stupid story about running into a guy with coffee and quickly running back home to change.   
  
  
So many lies.   
  
  
When he reaches the table, he groans in frustration. It's empty except for Peter's slurpee and half eaten sandwhich.   
  
  
"Hey, your friend just left. He waited for a really long time. You might be able to catch up with him." The nice girl says as she starts bringing the tables and chairs inside.  
  
  
Peter bites down on his bottom lip, feeling really bummed. "Thanks." He says. 


	3. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! So I had to mentally take myself back to high school and try to remember what classes I took. I always try to stay as true to a character as I can while putting my own spin on things. I hope everyone is enjoying this different take on Spider-man!
> 
> Also, I am aware there are spelling errors. The chapters start out as a few sentences of what's going to happen. Then I go back and add a scene or two as it comes to me. Then I go back and write the rest of the chapter. And sometimes, as I go back to spell check, I add even more, and forget to spell check what I added. ^^ I always reread my chapters later on, so don't be surprised if you go back and find something has been fixed or added.

This school is already so different. Peter stares around with wide eyes as they walk through the halls. It's much bigger. Since it's a public school it has more students than Midtown. There's about three sections and since they accidently came in on the wrong side, they have to walk through the empty halls. He's fine with this since it gives him a chance to look around.  
  
  
Instead of having top and bottom lockers, the lockers are long and thin. And maroon. The schools colors are maroon, black, and silver. He can't deny that the school mascot is pretty badass. A large, metallic knight, holding a sword, is painted on the wall in the art hallway. 'Ready for battle!' Is written under it in graffiti. It's way more fierce than the other fluffy mascots in the other school.   
  
  
"From what they said on the phone, your going to have nine periods instead of five." May looks around as they enter the second half of the school. "I hope you don't end up having to run to your classes." She mumbles.   
  
  
Peter smiles a little. This place is already so different, but now he's excited. It might just be the fresh new start he's been needing.   
  
  
"May Parker?" A tall woman in her mid-thirties peaks out from the office. She looks really sporty and happy. "I'm Mrs. Randolph, I'm going to be Peter's Guidance Councler for this year." She shakes both of their hands. "Principal Wood just stepped out to make a phone call, he'll be back in shortly. While we're waiting, let's go over what credits you have and what you'll need for your senior year."   
  
  
They follow her into the office, Peter trying to shake off his nerves so that he can focus.  
  
  
"So Peter, do you play any sports?" She asks.  
  
  
Peter sits down in the chair across from her. "Not really. I mean, I like sports, I was just," he wanted to tell her he wasn't very good at them, until he remembers that this is his new start. She doesn't need to know that he used to be a stick figure with a head. "I never really had the time."   
  
  
"Our school is very big on Lacrosse and Football. Mostly Football. But if you would like a light sport, there's always track. It's not very demanding at all." She looks over his previous grades. "Wow, I mean, what you have here already will get you into a very nice college, and probably with a full scholarship. Have you applied to any yet?" She asks.   
  
  
Peter shakes his head. "No, I didn't-" he clears his throat, "I haven't."   
  
  
She smiles. "No problem! We can definitely start looking into colleges once you start school. I can send you a few emails over the next month or two with some schools for you to consider. I'm definitely going to assign you to College English 1. It's a class that some students who already have enough English credits can take, and it actually counts towards college. There are a lot of essay's involved, but they give a generous amount of time to do them. That's also one less college credit you'll need. I'm also going to put you in for advanced math," she smiles, "DON'T be intimidated by the title. If you can keep up, which it looks like you can, you'll hardly get any homework. The math teacher, Mr. Simon, is great." She assures him.   
  
  
For a moment, she stops. She turns in her seat, looking directly at Peter. "This is where I wanted to talk to you. You've come from a science school. You're grades are amazing." Mrs. Randolph taps her fingers on the table. "It seems like the biggest issue was _time_. You didn't have the time. I don't know what's going on with your personal life, or if it's all figured out now. You have all of your science credits so I can place you in College Earth Science. However," she winces, "unlike the math class and english, it's going to be a lot of work. It will look _fantastic_  if you plan on going to college for something in that field. Here is where we have to figure out, what will you want your major in college to be? I wouldn't take this class unless you are going to have the time for a lot of homework and projects." She shrugs. "Or, this can be a free period, which you can fill with electives, or use it to study."   
  
  
Peter licks his lips. He has thought about this. He wants to go to college, and he's really good at such a field. But does he want it forever? Will he give up being Spider-man for it. "Actually..." he looks to his Aunt, "I was wondering if you have any classes in photography?"   
  
  
The councler perks up, a bit surprised at his request. "Actually, we do have a class in photography. It used to be an after school-only class, but they just made it an art elective this year. Is that something you would like?" Peter nods. "Okay, great! So it looks like you have three more free periods. One will obviously be lunch. Another I can try to give you in the morning so that you can catch up on some school work. Or sleep." She winks. "But I would suggest filling the other with another elective." She prints out a list. "Take your time looking them over, and let me know if you have any questions."   
  
  
Peter scans down the list of electives in amazement. "There are so many." He looks to his Aunt, who looks equally amazed. He looks down the list, stopping on Criminal Justice. "Can I do this one?"   
  
  
Mrs. Randolph looks. "You can! You might be the only senior since it's one of the few electives open to freshman and sophmores. But it's a fun class." She types it into the computer. "And it's only half the year. So you'll have to pick another half year elective." She puts marks next to the ones he can choose from.   
  
  
He doubts he would enjoy Sewing 101, and given his family history, Baking might be dangerous. So he's left choosing between Psychology and Shakespeare. Obviously, psychology would go great with criminal justice. And it would probably look really nice on his college application.   
  
But he loved learning about Shakespeare in Midtown and he remembers wishing they went over more of his plays.   
  
  
*  
  
  
"He was tall. Like... really tall."   
  
Peter laughs, knowing that his Aunt was talking about the Principal. They only got to meet him for a few minutes while Mrs. Reynolds gave them a tour, and it was not what Peter expected. His principal was at least 6'3" and never missed a day at the gym. He did, however, have a really warm smile, and didn't seem to think Peter was going to be a problem at all. He kind of looked like Terry Crews, but even more friendly.  
  
  
"Everything smells so good." May picks up the lunch menu. "We haven't been here in so long. I'm glad it hasn't changed much."   
  
  
Peter nods. This was their favourite place to get lunch a few years ago. Before he became Spider-man and spent his summers saving people. It had, arguably, the best greek food in Queens. "Do you think I made the right choice? Should I have taken that college science class?"   
  
  
May sets the menu down. "Honestly," she smiles, "I'm glad you didn't. You always focused on science because it's what you were good at. You were comfortable with it. Even though there are so many different fields if you choose it as a career, I'm glad you didn't. You deserve to have fun and enjoy the few years you have left of being a teenager. I'm not just talking about..." she whispers, "spider-man. You can still do that. I just think now is the time to try new things. Maybe you'll end up having a few classes with Harry."   
  
  
Inside, Peter groans. He didn't even think of it when he chose Photography. That was the class Harry suggested.   
  
  
"You guys ready to order?" The pretty waitress asks, smiling directly at Peter. She sets down a small plate of grilled pita and tzatziki sauce between them.  
  
  
He looks down at his menu, "I'll have the Mykonos sandwhich." He says. "And a coke." He looks back down at the folder the school gave him, not noticing the girls disappointment in his lack of interest.   
  
  
"I'll have the greek salad with salmon. And water with lemon. Thanks." May hands her their menus. "It was nice seeing Harry last night. It's a shame you weren't there."  
  
  
"He came over last night!?" Peter nearly drops his folder into the food. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
  
Aunt May gives him a questioning look. "I thought you knew. You said you hung out the other day. I thought you were friends."   
  
  
Peter leans back in his chair. He feels so bummed. He knew he was going to be out all day today, so he went out last night to patrol instead. Besides, nights in the summer were much easier than swinging around in the hot sun. "Did he say anything?"   
  
  
"Well he brought Starbucks. Yours is in the freezer. We chatted a bit and then he had to go." She looks at him. "What?"   
  
  
The younger raises his hands, unsure of how to tell her this. "I _did_ hang out with him. It was really nice. He admitted that he liked me."   
  
  
She perks up. "Yeah?! What happened?"   
  
  
Peter winces. "There was a chase going on. A guy on  motorcyle was being chased..."  
  
  
"Peter! You ditched him?!" May hisses, giving the startled waitress an apologetic look as the drinks are set down in front of them.   
  
  
"I tried to make it. My clothes were taken and by the time I got back he left. I think it's the same homelss guy. I saw him wearing my sneakers the other day." He bows his head. "He waited over an hour."   
  
  
"AN HOUR? Did you at least call him? Text him?"   
  
  
Peter looks up. "No. I figured he was mad and I shouldn't call him back." He winces. "That's... what I was supposed to do, right? Once he wasn't angry...maybe he would call me back?"   
  
  
"Do you like him too?" She asks.   
  
  
He chews on the inside of this cheek. "I dunno." He looks down at the folder. He couldn't lie and say he hadn't thought about it since the incident.   
  
  
"I like him." May says. Peter looks up, surprised. "He's a nice guy. A lot more sincere than he looks. I think he has a few dark secrets, but so do you. I think if you give him a chance, there might be something there worth trying. You've been wanting to find out who Peter Parker is."

  
"It's too late. It would be awkward if I contacted him now.'  
  
  
May clears her throat. "I'm going to tell you the most important thing someone can tell you about relationships- other than don't lie, cheat, or steal from your significant other. If you get into a fight and you mess up, _always_ apologise. Give maybe an hour of space and send a message. If they don't reply to that, send another Don't be a stalker, but don't give up. "  
  
  
He nods, "So you don't think it's too late?"   
  
  
"Hell no! He came over, didn't he? Probaby wanting to run into you-he brought you coffee. He definitely wanted to see you again. He even stayed a little. So if you call him, I know it will be okay."   
  
  
For a moment he feels comforted until he realises what she just implied. "Wait, I have to call him? Can't I just text him?"   
  
  
"He waited at a 7 Eleven for you for over an hour  _and_ brought you Starbucks."   
  
  
"Right. I'll call..."   
  
  
"Uh-huh. Bye."   
  
  
He looks at her. "But we're eating.  
  
  
She arches a brow. "We have a few minutes until the food is ready. Go outside and call him."  
  


Peter sits at the table outside, phone in hand. He puts his phone on speaker and waits for it to ring. It does. It rings and rings. Then it goes to voicemail.   
  
  
WAIT.   
  
  
Aunt May didn't tell him what to do if it went to voicemail! He looks into the restaurant, however, she doesn't notice him.  
  
  
"Hey!" He says a bit too loudly. "I heard you were here- I mean- you had to be because my Aunt had to remove the stitches. Or maybe you didn't have to be- anyway~ thanks for the starbucks and..." he licks his lips. "I'm really sor-" the call ends.    
  
  
WHAT! Why? He kicks out his feet, angry until his phone suddenly rings. He sits up, a bit too fast, but catches the table before it falls.   
  
  
"Hello?" He says into the phone.   
  
  
There's a moment of silence. "Hey. You called?"   
  
  
Peter pauses. "Yeah. I-I left a message."   
  
  
"I know. My inbox is full and it cut you off. I was hoping you'd finish it. Sounded like you were about to apologise or something?"   
  
  
He bites down on his bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to ditch you. I came back and you were gone."   
  
  
"What time did you come back?"  
  
  
"5:03. The girl putting the tables away said you had just left."   
  
  
"I left at 4:57," he admits. "So your not freaked out?"   
  
  
Peter smiles into the phone. "No. Not at all. Maybe a little at first, but that's cause I don't know you well."   
  
  
"That's what dates are for."   
  



	4. Date

It was official.   
  
  
Peter was beginning to strongly dislike holidays.   
  
  
They were some of the most stressful times as Spider-man. It seemed like people went crazy around the holidays for no reason. Around Christmas it was merry madness. On New Years... he couldn't even count how many times he was puked on trying to help a person up before they got robbed. Easter wasn't too bad, but for some reason, Mother's Day brought all the accidents. Literally, everyone and their mothers were on the road. Father's day? Eh, a few flipped tables and parking lot fights.   
  
  
The 4th of July seemed to bring on a whole new beast. Peter rememered thinking that the most dangerous part of Independence Day were the sparklers that he was terrified of holding. He was five and didn't know anything about the effects of alcohol. Ten years later, he watched a drunk man light 40 sparklers and realised something very important. People are stupid.   
  
  
So the day was absolute chaos. Despite fireworks being illegal in New York, everyone had them! He spent all day stopping teens from setting fire crackers off under cars. Helping put out fires, and bringing a few unlucky indivuals who simply forgot to let go of their fireworks in time, to the emergency room.   
  
  
But there are some things that just can't be helped. Some people are just doomed.   
  
  
Peter came to this conclusion as he watched a group of teens-around his age-leap from one roof top to the next. And film it. He simply sat on a building not too far away, in the shade, eating his sandwich, waiting for one of them to slip and fall. Sounds terrible, but realistically, he could talk them into going home today and they would just come back tomorrow.   
  
  
His phone goes off and Peter checks it.   
  
  
 **Text from Aunt May:**  
 _Don't you have a date in an hour? Where are you?_  
  
  
*  
  
  
 _'Why do I look like I'm 12?'_  
  
  
Peter stares at himself in the mirror, trying not to have a panic attack. He's been on a date before....if you count homecoming. But absolutely _no_ normal person in the world would count that as a date(especially after what happened), so technically, this is his first date.   
  
  
He squats down on the floor, trying to steady his breathing. _Why won't my hands stop shaking?_  He hugs himself, wondering if it's too late to cancel. He can say he's sick. It's kind of true.   
  
  
Anything would be better than going, looking like a child. It's not the first time this has happened to him. Running out of clothes came with being a teenage super-hero. He'll loose clothes while being Spider-man, and forget to restock. It turns out, all those times have caught up to him. He doesn't know what to do. The only shirts he can find are ones he either wears to bed, or have 'Midtown High' written across the front.   
  
  
"Peter, are you okay?" Aunt May hurries over to him.   
  
  
"I don-I don't think I can do this." He licks his lips. "I've never been on a date. What if I'm too weird? Or I break something? Or...fall!"   
  
  
Aunt May sits down next to him, her hand on his shoulder. "Is this a first date with a guy thing? Or just a first date with anyone?"   
  
  
He looks at her, panic clear in his eyes. "With anyone. I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't even know what we're going to talk about. There's only so many things about High School I can bring up before he thinks I'm obsessed with school. I can only say so much because... I might slip up. Which would be worse, him finding out I got kicked out of school, or that I got kicked out because I'm Spider-man?" He gasps. " **What if I slip up and tell him I'm Spider-man?** "  
  
  
Hiding her amusement, May fixes the few loose strands of hair. "Maybe this being your first date isn't a _bad_ thing. You won't have to think about how it's different from dating a girl, so there's that." She rubs at his back. "And there are tons of things to talk about. You like comic books, Star Wars, reading, anime, electronics." She points out. "I know you haven't had much time to enjoy that stuff, but it's a start. You'll find out what music he likes. His hobbies. What's his favourite movie?"   
  
  
Peter thinks about the question. She's right. These are simple things they could talk about. He nods, gaining back some of his courage. "See, this is why I like being Spider-man. I can just wear a mask and not have to worry about anyone knowing how terrified I really am."  
  
  
She smiles, running a hand through his hair. "Why would you want to cover up that handsome face on a date?" She says, then pauses and picks at something on his shoulder. "And this shirt has a hole in it. I bought you some new shirts yesterday. They're in the bag in your closet. And Peter?"  
  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
  
"Just for tonight, leave Spider-man at home."   
  
  
He goes to his closet to check out the clothes his Aunt got him. Normally he gets his own clothes, but every so often when she sees his closet is getting empty, she'll restock it for him with something nice. This is one of those times. It's official, his Aunt May is the real super hero. She had gone out and bought some really expensive, sporty t-shirts. Ones that are meant for the summer to keep him from sweating and fit his body perfectly. They're made of from some kind of strong, stretchy material that won't wrinkle. He picks out the red one, followed by his newest pair of blue jeans. Looking himself over in the mirror, he feels slightly more confident. The shirt looks great.    
  
  
 **Knock. Knock.**  
  
  
May opens the door and lets Harry inside   
  
  
"Hi Ms. Parker." He says.  
   
  
Peter looks into the living room through his cracked door. Harry is talking to his Aunt, and.... _he_ looks really good. Like he just walked out of a magazine. He's wearing a long-sleeved dark green shirt, black jeans, and really nice black shoes. Peter looks down at his own, extremely worn converse. He needs new shoes. Especially since Flash drew a dick on the side of his shoe last year. It faded, but it's there.   
  
  
"How's your hand doing?" May asks, trying to buy Peter some more time.   
  
  
"It's healing great! I don't even think I'll have a scar." He says, showing her his hand.   
  
  
Deciding it's too late to worry about what he's wearing, Peter grabs his jacket, then reaches for his backpack. His suit is in there. "No. Just for tonight." He whispers to himself. He pulls his wallet out instead.   
  
  
Harry perks up when Peter exits his room. "Hey-hi-um.." He walks over to him and they...shake hands? But then it kind of turns into a hug, which kind of looks like an awful bro hug? Whatever it was, Peter is sure his face is as red as his shirt. Even Aunt May looks disturbed. He could've turned to the internet for some tips on what to do on a first date. He was too busy having a panic attack, though.  
  
  
"I know it's 4th of July, but absolutely no drinking, okay? And I want you back before midnight. Okay?" Aunt May waits until they nod in confirmation. "And if anything happens, call me. I don't care what it is."   
  
  
Peter smiles and gives his Aunt a hug. "We'll be alright. I'll send you a text message half way through." He assures her.  
  
  
*  
  
  
"I'm not gonna lie, I don't have this very well planned, and I'm about to have a heart attack because....I don't know what I'm doing."   
  
  
Peter finds himself grinning. Harry seems just as nervous. He may look cold and chic, but his personality is anything but that. "Me neither. Is this your first date?"   
  
  
"It's not my _first_ date." He states, still looking concerned. "But my first one I got sick because I was coming off my vegan diet and I had triple whopper and, yeah. That was with a girl and she still doesn't talk to me." Peter laughs. "Oh and the second, my date was a guy. You know, he looked a lot younger in his photos-the ones of his face anyway, and he just wanted too... and I wasn't....so... yeah. I-I literally ran."   
  
  
He can't help but relax. It feels good knowing that he isn't alone. His nerves are turning into excitement. "Should we eat first?"   
  
  
Harry wipes his hands on his jeans. "I thought about that. We can see a movie, that way if we run out of things to talk about, we can talk about the movie. But then I thought, what if it's a bad movie, then it might be awkward just sitting next to each other in a dark theatre, not talking, staring at a screen while we wait for it to end." He pauses. "Is it bad luck for the first-date movie to be a bad one?"  
  
  
"We could see the new Star Wars? Most likely, it will be a good movie." Peter suggests.   
  
  
"Probably.... but I've never seen any of the Star Wars movies."  
  
  
He looks at him. "Really? Not even... one?"   
  
  
Harry winces. "I never saw them as a kid and I tried to watch them about a year ago and I fell asleep."   
  
  
Peter smiles. "Well, I know what we can for our next date." He presses his lips together, face turning a bit red. Did he already suggest a second date? Was that weird?   
  
  
"You know what, let's eat first." Harry decides. "And you look amazing, by the way." Peter turns his head, hoping to hide the blood rushing to his face. "I probably should've said that earlier, but your Aunt was standing right there so..."   
  
  
Yes, Aunt May's smile would've haunted Peter all night. "You know, I'm actually kind of hungry. Let's eat before it gets dark. That way we can see some fireworks."   
  
  
Harry smiles brightly. "Sure! I have the perfect place we can can watch them."  
  
  
*  
  
  
They end up picking a Diner to eat at, which turns out nice. They are seated in a small both next to the giant window and it's not nearly as crowded as the bar across the street. Peter is surprised that he's calm enough to eat. In fact, he can't believe how much fun he's having. It's not perfect, but it is in so many ways. Harry is just brave enough to make Peter blush and feel admired, yet, he's also so nervous that it calms Peter's nerves.  
  
  
Although his date with Liz was short lived, he can't help but see other differences. Not between boy and girl. It was just that Liz was rather self-absorbed at times. She didn't even notice that Peter was terrified of her father and he did an _awful_ job of hiding it. She was on her phone majority of the time. Harry hasn't even looked at his phone. It hasn't even made a sound, leaving Peter to believe that it's either off, or on 'Do Not Disturb'. There aren't any expectations or guidlines that Peter has to follow. Harry takes the lead with ease, keeping conversation going just by being his happy-go-lucky self.   
  
  
"So where are you from?" Peter asks.   
  
  
Harry gives him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"   
  
  
"Well, you have an accent. I was wondering where you got it from." He explains.   
  
  
The other suddenly looks concerned. Uncomfortable. As if he was caught doing something that he shouldn't. He clears his throat. "I was, uh, born in Amsterdam. I didn't move here until I was 13." He think. "So, five years ago."   
  
  
His accent has completely disappeared again and Peter can't help but wonder if that's because he made him uncomfortble. "I like your accent. I think it's nice." He says.  
  
  
Before he can even feel embarressed about what he said, Harry lights up. "You do?" He asks, a bit excited. His face goes red when the couple from the table next to them look over and he takes a sip of water.   
  
  
Peter hides his grin by taking a sip of water for himself. "Can you say something in Dutch? I would really like to hear it."   
  
  
Harry sits back, thinking for a moment, then looks at Peter. "Je ziet er geweldig uit vanavond." He smirks. "Oh, en je habt een geweldige kont."   
  
  
Peter can't explain it, but he feels giddy. "What'd you say?" He asks.   
  
  
"You'll have to learn Dutch to find out."   
  
  
"Aw that's not fair." He makes a face. "You know, I just might learn. I'm going to have two free periods when school starts."   
  
  
Harry grins. "Oh! You picked out your schedule? How many electives did you pick?"   
  
  
"Three. I chose Shakespear, and since it's only a half year elective, I chose criminal justice for the second half." He smiles. "And I picked photography."   
  
  
"Yes! Great classes. Well- criminal justice is usually something freshman and sophmores take so you'll probably be the only senior." He explains. "What about after school? Normally they push for seniors to sign up for something on the side so that it'll look good on their college application."   
  
  
"I couldn't decide. It was a toss up between volunteering at the fire department, or Korean club."  
  
  
Harry shakes his head. "Don't do Korean club."   
  
  
Peter leans in, thinking back to that one time he watched Mean Girls. "Why, is it social suicide?" He asks.   
  
  
"No. But my friend Jackson will make fun of you."   
  
  
Peter thinks for a moment. "He's Korean?"   
  
  
"Nope. He's Chinese. And he will never stop making fun of you."   
  
  
Peter chuckles. He can't imagine meeting Harry's friends. Or Harry meeting his friends. Well, Ned. MJ was kind of his unfriendly-friend? Meeting Harry's friends is kind of unavoidable since they will be going to the same school. 

  
The conversation continues with ease. It turns out, they both like a lot of the same things. If Peter brings up a topic, Harry will go into detail with no problem. He's an extremely animated person, and Peter finds himself purposely trying to get him excited. Every time Harry gets excited, his accent gets heavier and Peter finds it adorable.  
  
  
The first firework goes off. It's just a test before the real show, but Peter is already mesmerised. He can hear the sirens in the background. Someone might be hurt. Someone might need him. And he knows what can happen if he avoids helping others.   
  
  
"You don't have to-" Too late. Harry's already paid. "I could've paid for my own food."   
  
  
Harry signs the reciept. "Why? I asked you out." He puts his card back into his wallet then gets up. "Come on, the fireworks are going to start soon."   
  
  
Peter grabs his jacket and follows Harry out of the diner and around the corner. The streets are becoming less crowded. Everyone is finding their spots to see the show. He bumps into his date when he suddenly stops in the middle of an alley. "What is this?" Peter looks around suspiciously, until Harry walks over to the wall.   
  
  
"Once I get to the top, I'll send the ladder down." Harry says, then begins climbing the pipe. _He's-climbing-the-fucking-building_. Peter's jaw drops at what he's seeing. His date makes it half way up the pipe, then leaps off and grabs onto the brick architecture. Just as he's about to ask what Harry plans to do from there, his date brings his feet to his hands, then leaps upwards and grabs onto the metal balcony above him. "Watch out." Peter jumps back as the ladder falls down. "Do you need help climbing up?"   
  
  
Peter doesn't answer. Instead he just climbs the ladder, wondering if this is some strange dream. He follows Harry into the empty apartment. It's in really good condition. A few foot prints on the floor, but that's it. They go out into the hallway, then up the stairs to the roof. Peter watches as Harry uses a brick to keep the door from shutting.   
  
  
The show begins. Harry sits on the edge of the roof, "I won't let you fall. I promise." He holds out his hand and Peter takes it, sitting down next to him.  
  
  
The fireworks are amazing, however, Peter can't stop looking at him. His mouth is still open. Did he get bit by a spider too? Maybe he was an alien. That would explain why he hasn't seen Star Wars or thinks Subway tastes good.   
  
  
Feeling eyes on him, Harry looks at Peter. "What?"   
  
  
"How did you do that? Climb like that?" He asks.   
  
  
Harry grins. "Oh I've been doing that for years. It's something I learned when I lived in Amsterdam. But now my friends and I do it here a lot. That's how I get most of my photos for photography class."   
  
  
Peter blinks. "So.... climbing up buildings is a...thing?"   
  
  
The question causes Harry to wince. "I freaked you out, didn't I? You probably expected me to be into normal things, like football, or lacrose. Not....climbing up buildings like-like Spider-man." He runs a hand through his hair looking truly worried.   
  
  
However, Peter is starting to put two and two together. Those guys from earlier today. It was Harry and his friends. "Not at all!" He quickly says. "I just.... you'll be careful, right?" He looks into his dates blue eyes. "We can't go on another date if your dead." Harry grins at his comment. The fireworks become background noise. Peter's heart starts to beat faster. He's going to kiss him. Right here. On a rooftop. With fireworks.   
  
  
His phone rings.   
  
  
Harry backs up, laughing a little. "Weren't you supposed to text your Aunt?"   
  
  
The brunette groans. "Hello?" He answers the phone, flinching from his Aunt's frantic questioning. _Is_ it so hard to send a text? _Could_ he have just remembered that one thing? Probably. He looks down, realising he's still holding Harry's hand. "I'm sorry Aunt May." He sighs. Angry aunt or not, this night was amazing.   
  



	5. Friends

_This is too much._ Peter goes to hand the money back, however his Aunt avoids him.   
  
  
"This is crazy. I don't need this much for clothes." Peter complains. He divides the money in half. "Here. Put it towards a better toaster oven."   
  
  
May rolls her eyes. "Peter, we aren't paying for text books this year. The new school provides them. What I gave you isn't even half the money I would have had to pay, and you need new clothes. **Good** clothes. As in I swear, if you buy another shirt from Old Navy or Walmart, I'm going to throw you in the wash with them. We're going to the mall. Buy clothes that don't fall apart after one wash. And please, buy more shoes. It's not adequate to walk around with a penis on your sneakers."   
  
  
"Which mall are we going too?"  
  
  
"Hmm," May thinks for a moment, "how does Roosevelt Field sound? I can drop you off and go meet up with Jennifer. I haven't seen her in forever."  
  
  
The teen sighs, looking down at the cash. He can't believe this is only half of what his books cost for Midtown. "Can I invite Ned? He likes that mall a lot."   
  
  
*  
  
  
He could have asked Harry to come, but he wasn't sure if he should. Over the past two weeks, they've seen each other a lot. _A lot_. There were no dating rules that they were trying to follow. 20 minutes after Peter got home, he texted Harry and told him that he had an awesome time and wanted to see him again. The following day, he came over for a very unsuccessful Star Wars marathon. He tried. He truly did. But Peter could see the painful boredom in his eyes. The almost tears when he went to put on the third one.   
  
  
A day passed, and they met up again. Not for long. Just coffee. This time, it was Harry's turn to make fun of Peter's New York accent, while Peter explained that the 'w' in coffee was obviously invisible. Co _w_ ffee lasted about an hour and they parted ways until three days later they went on another date, this time to see a movie. After two more lunch dates and a few hour long phone calls, Peter realised something- this was moving slow and smooth. Harry never asked him why he lived with his Aunt, or where they moved from. Peter didn't ask where Harry's father was.   
  
  
They were moving at their own pace, and it was amazing.   
  
  
So he decided not to ask Harry to the mall because he felt like he should spend some time with Ned. When he spoke to Harry on the phone that morning, he seemed fine, like he had stuff to do anyway.   
  
  
After picking Ned up, they started the long drive to the mall. Technically, it wasn't long. Such a drive would only take 20 minutes if they lived in Germany and had an autobahn. Sadly, they had the LIE, which was anything but express.   
  
  
Peter rests his head against the window, waiting for them to get past the Cross Island Parkway for the traffic to lighten up. He could always tell how far they've traveled without even looking at the signs. The further away from the city they got, the more trees there were. The more spread out things became.  
  
  
To be honest, Peter liked traveling further onto the island. When he was little, his Uncle would take him out east to go fishing. Montauk. The end of the island. He would bring his game boy, a book, and some snacks to last him the long car ride. Of course they wouldn't just go fishing. They'd have breakfast in town-sometimes walk around for a bit after.  
  
  
Any time he sees Uncle Ben in his dreams, they are in that town.   
  
  
"What are you thinking about over there, Kiddo?" May asks, peaking over at him.   
  
  
Ned is sitting in the back seat, headphones in, completely oblivious to them.   
  
  
"Uncle Ben. Going out to Montauk with him on the weekends." He tries not to bring up his uncle in front of her, knowing it hurts.   
  
  
May smiles. "He loved going fishing with you. You were his little buddy. He took you everywhere with him, and you were such a good kid, it was easy." Peter smiles at that. "You know, he didn't like the city," she states and Peter looks at her, surprised, "But he loved being a part of the NYFD, and he couldn't imagine a different career path." She explains. "He looked forward to those weekends with you so much."   
  
  
*  
  
  
"Hey Happy, It's Peter. I'm just...." Peter pulls the phone away from his ear for a moment, "...just checking to see how you are. If there's any progress on Mr. Stark's condition. I'm doing fine. You know. Being a friendly neighbourhood Spider-man. Uhm... yeah. I know you're busy so...." He ends the call after a moment.   
  
  
Ned is silent, giving his friend space while also being there just in case he's needed.   
  
  
He's only seen Tony once since he came back. It was too much. He felt like he was staring at another family member, watching them die. The talk in the car about his Uncle made him want to call Happy. But he was grateful when Happy didn't answer. If he had news, it would be one thing or the other. He wasn't ready to loose someone else.   
  
  
Peter stares down at the few bags by his feet. So far their shopping spree was successful. They made it through three stores, and spent a full hour in the comic book store alone.  
  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. I didn't think you'd be stalking me already."   
  
  
Both of them look up to find Harry walking towards them. Peter immediately brightens up. _He's here! This is what he had to do today?_ "Hey! I didn't expect to see you here."  
  
  
"School shopping." Harry sighs, not taking his eyes off Peter. _He's reading me._ Peter thinks. B _ecause I looked sad and Ned's here and he's not sure what to do. I don't know what to do. How should I introduce him to Ned?_  
  
  
"Ned, this is Harry. H-he'smyboyfriend." Peter cringes at how awkward that sounded.  
  
  
Shit, what were they? Was Harry his....  
  
  
"I'm his boyfriend." Harry steps forward and shakes Ned's hand.   
  
  
Ned looks shocked. "Whoah, like, real boyfriend? Like," he lowers his voice and leans in, "like  _facebook_ official?"  
  
  
Peter closes his eyes. "Ned, I haven't been on facebook in two years. I literally forgot the password within an hour of making the account."  
  
  
Ned gasps. "That's why you never reply to me? Well, you should change it because it still says your going to Midtown."  
  
  
 _Please, please let me die right now._  
  
  
"Midtown?" Harry arches a brow, looking amused. "Really? I didn't now I was dating a genius."  
  
  
 _Thanos? Are you there? Snap! Snap!_  
  
  
"Hey, wait, you're Harry Osborn. I knew I recognised you. You're the son of Norman Osborn. The CEO of Oscorp." Ned gasps, turning to Peter. "Oscorp. We went there on a field trip for the science fair and you... got sick...." Ned trails off, putting everything together. "You got bit-"  
  
  
"-a bit sick. Yeah. The school trip was all a blur." Peter nods, lips pressed together in a line.   
  
  
Harry blinks, then looks down at his bags. "Well, not that I want to prolong this extremely awkward moment, but mind if I join you guys? My friend was with me, but he..." Both Ned and Peter follow Harry's gaze over to a couple sitting by the fountain. They are making out feverishly.   
  
  
"Oh, his girlfriend was here? That's funny." Ned says.   
  
  
"Nope. He just met her." Harry states.    
  
  
Both Ned and Peter look away, digesting this bit of information.   
  
  
*  
  
  
Peter stares at his hand. This didn't mean Oscorp was responsible for what happened. It was a science fair. There were loads of different scientists and experiments going on. He never found out exactly where the spider came from.  Maybe he could now.  
  
  
In the background he can hear Harry and Ned talking adamantly about legos. Turns out, they get along great with each other. Which is fine because it gave Peter the chance to think while they shopped. He glances down at the bags of cothes, fairly sure that May will be satisfied now. They walked the entire mall twice and although Peter didn't use all of his money, he had a brand new wardrobe. It's enough to last him the school year, and possibly a few after that.   
  
  
"Ey, you ditched me." Everyone looks up. The guy that was kissing the girl by the fountain is standing right by there table, annoyed. Peter has to give him a second look. He looks like a young Leonardo Dicaprio, with a bitish accent. "Is this your boyfriend?" He asks, pointing at Ned.  
  
  
The question shocks Ned so much, that he knocks over his soda, which Peter catches before it spills.   
  
  
"I am." Peter stands up, holding out his hand. "My names Peter."   
  
  
"Sam," He replies, his cold demeanor breaking away as he flashes a friendly grin and shakes his hand. "Is he coming with us tomorrow on the run?" He asks.   
  
  
Harry's eyes widen. "I- uh- I don't know. Is that something... you'd be interested in?" He crosses his arms over his chest, looking extremely nervous.  
  
  
Peter smiles. "Yeah. I think I can keep up. I mean, if you want me there."   
  
  
"I do!" Harry clears his throat.   
  
  
Sam grins. "Great! We have a new guy. Anyway, can we go? I just realised I dated that girl's sister and..."   
  
  
Harry rolls his eyes, gathering up his bags. "Fine." He turns to Peter and Ned. "Ned, it was really nice to meet you. Peter... I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow around 9."   
  
  
Once they are out of sight, Ned turns to Peter. "He's really nice! I like him."  
  
  
Peter frowns. "Was it just me, or does Harry not seem happy about tomorrow?"   
  
  
Ned snorts. "Yeah. He's probably afraid your going to fall and bash your head open. I figured you didn't tell him." He sighs, sitting back down at the table.   
  
  
" _WHAT_." Peter sits down, uncomfortable with Ned's judgy tone.   
  
  
"Nothing." He looks up. "I mean, you're going to have to tell him eventually."   
  
  
Peter sighs. Ned is right. He'l have to tell him.   
  
  
"So, is everyone in your new school a model?"  
  
  
*  
  
  
Neds theory was confirmed the next day as Harry nervously went over everything with Peter.   
  
  
"We do a lot of stupid crazy shit. Don't feel like you have to do any of it. These guys have been doing this for years. They definitely won't judge you. I promise." Harry explains. He brought his camera with him today. It's around his neck and Peter wonders if he's worried about dropping it. "Just let me know if you don't want to do something. You don't have to do this. We can get something to eat instead."  
  
  
They are standing in the same alley they were in on their first date. Only this time, the ladder is already down, which Peter assumes is a welcoming sign from Harry's friends. He's definitely nervous. But maybe not as nervous as Harry is.   
  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm excited to meet your friends. Let's go." With that said, he pushes past Harry and starts to climb to ladder up to the floor his friends are on. He'll have to be careful, not just by exposing his abilities, but doing something that the other guys might want to try. He climbs in through the window.   
  
  
Unlike on their date, the room is occupied. Four guys, all around his age, are hanging out. He recognises Sam right away. The blonde is leaning out the other window, a cigarette in his hand. 

  
"Harry's boyfriend!" Sam exclaims and Peter smiles. "Everyone, this is Peter!" He flicks his cigarette out the window then climbs back in.  
  
  
Harry rolls his eyes at Sam. "Peter, this is Bailey, Taylor, Jackson, and well, you know Sam."   
  
  
Peter shakes each of their hands and they take a moment to get to know each other. He talks to each of them, grateful that they include him in every conversation that they have. Taylor is the most friendly. Peter learns within the first ten minutes that Taylor is a certified EMT, and volunteers at the fire department on the weekends. He's hopes to one day be a doctor, loves martial arts, and has two dogs that he adores.   
  
  
 _Jackson_ , where did he hear that name? Oh right, Jackson was the one Harry claimed would pick on him if he joined Korean club. He was worried about meeting Jackson, but after getting to know him a little, Peter realised he's just as friendly as Taylor. He's also hilarious. Peter could listen to him rant about mornings all day and it would never get old. He's also the most athletic of everyone there because he was raised in a gym. His mother is a gold medal gymnast, that now owns her own gym out on the island.   
  
  
The last person he gets to know is Bailey, but only because Bailey was playing a game on his phone. He wasn't as funny as Jackson, but was goofy, and very flamboyant. He introduced himself and when Peter went to shake his hand, he noticed Bailey had 'Fuck Ken' written on his forearm. Which was funny, because Bailey was very good looking. Peter could imagine that so many people told him he looked like a ken doll, until he eventually got the tattoo to shut them up.   
  
  
After about an hour, they all head up to the rooftop. Harry is once again nervous, his eyes on Peter at all times. They all stretch and warm up. Taylor and Jackson start to do some back flips, and hand stands.   
  
  
"I'm actually not that good at this, so just stick with me and you'll be safe." Sam says. "I can't do flips and I smoke like a chimney so I'm the slowest."  
  
  
Peter nods. "Who's the best?"   
  
  
They all turn and look at Harry. Peter raises his eyebrows. He's surprised. Harry made it seem like the other guys were amazing and he was just there out of luck.   
  
  
Jackson is the first to take off, getting a running start before leaping off the roof, onto the next one. He lands on the edge of the next roof, then does a front flip to safety. Peter grabs his chest. He thought for a moment that Jackson was going to fall, but he was just doing it to scare him. They all cheer.   
  
  
"It's actually not that far of a jump. Jackson is a little dramatic, but you can make it past the edge with no problem." Taylor says before running and leaping onto the next roof top. He lands safely and far from the edge with no trouble.  
  
  
Peter backs up, ready to go next.  
  
  
"Wait, that might be to far. We can start with a smaller...." Harry watches in amazement(and fear) as Peter runs, does a flip off the roof and safely lands on the other side with a cheerful laugh. "Oh my god." He blinks. "Sam, I think I'm in love." He mumbles.  
  
  
Sam laughs, "He's awesome! Are you sure he hasn't done this before?"   
  
  
Harry looks over to Peter, who is cheerfully talking with Jackson, suddenly does a backflip. "I....I'm not sure." He lifts up his camera and zooms in to where Peter is, then snaps a photo of him as he does a hand stand on the edge. He backs up, then takes off, also doing a flip off the edge. Peter backs up, curiously listening to the click of the camera as Harry takes photos in mid-air.   
  
  
"How'd they come out?" Jackson asks, taking Harry's camera to see. Peter leans in as well. The photos are unreal. The strange angle and exact moments they were taken make it seem like Harry used a drone.   
  
  
*  
  
  
"My dad hates that I still do it. He tries to track my every move. That's why I had to hide my hand. If he would have found out, he wouldn't believe my story and I would have been dead."   
  
  
It all makes sense. Peter runs a hand through his hair. "So, your dad's not here?" His apartment building is at the end of the block, but he doesn't want this day to end.  
  
  
"Nope. He's in Moscow right now, for business. We aren't very close."   
  
  
"Is your mom with him?"   
  
  
Harry looks down. "She passed away when I was 12. I lived in Amsterdam with her and after she passed away, I came here to live with my father."   
  
  
Peter feels awful for asking. "I'm sorry."   
  
  
"No, it's okay. It's easier to talk about it now." He says, stopping when they reach the building. "I had a lot of fun today. I'm glad you got to meet my friends. They like you. And I like Ned. He's hilarious!" He says.   
  
  
Peter has to grin. "Ned likes you too. And... you're friends are awesome. I really enjoyed spending time with them."   
  
  
"Well, they're your friends now too. I'm pretty sure they want you around for every free run." He says.   
  
  
New friends. Peter nods, definitely okay with hanging out with those guys again. "So, do you want to hang out again tomorrow?" Peter bites his bottom lip. "Or do you think you'll get sick of seeing me. I don't want to-" he's cut off when Harry's hands move to each side of his face and he's gently pulled in to a kiss.   
  
  
A kiss he was _not_ expecting, but his eyes close automatically and his body relaxes.  
  
  
He always wondered what his first kiss would be like. It would go one of two ways. He imagined being so nervous that he would screw the entire thing up. Or it would be at the perfect moment, standing in front of a sunset, and he's just put on chapstick and ate a breath mint.   
  
  
Neither of those were the case. There is some awful music playing from someones car right down the street. Sweat is dripping down his back. The seam to his converse came undone earlier so he's standing a little awkward.   
  
  
However, absolutely none of that matters. His mind is fuzzy, Harry's lips are warm and really soft as they move against his. He's not sure what he's doing, but he goes with it and the kiss is really nice. Amazing.   
  
  
He pulls back, only because a car door slams behind them and he knows Aunt May just came home. She probably saw all of that.   
  
  
"H-hi Ms. Parker," Harry steps back, a bit nervous. Peter holds back a laugh when he sees Harry's face redden. "Uhm, I'll see you tomorrow? Bye."   
  
  
Peter watches him go, waving a little before he follows his Aunt inside.   
  
  
Somehow, Peter manages to make it to his apartment in a daze, only needing a little bit of guidance from his Aunt to keep him from bumping into the walls. That was really... he stumbles into his hot room, not even caring about the heat. Instead he lays on his bed, feeling as if he's floating.   
  
  
"So, what should I order for dinner?" Aunt May asks..   
  
  
"Okay." Peter replies dreamily.   
  
  
She pauses. "Frog legs and ice cream?"   
  
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
  
Grinning, his Aunt makes her way back into the living room. 


End file.
